


【斑柱】狼行成双

by tuanshanjun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kinky Shit, M/M, Mpreg, Not sorry at all, there is plot but who cares, wolf mating habits
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanshanjun/pseuds/tuanshanjun
Summary: Hashirama lost his ability to transform after Madara left.斑离开后，柱间的狼再没出现。 中篇pwp
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna if you squint, 宇智波斑/千手柱间, 斑柱
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

他在奔跑。

宽大的脚掌踩松泥土，爪缝的细毛被夜露沾湿，风呼啸着拂过贴平的耳朵。他伸展开有力四肢轻盈跳过一条溪流，微张着嘴探出舌尖，各样气味延展成五颜六色的线条，在他眼前一览无余。

身旁的树丛簌簌，白狼如一道鬼魅的影子蹿了出来。他开心地吠叫一声，用身体撞了撞新加入的 ~~伙伴~~ 家人。他认得白狼的气味，那是他的弟弟，和他一样有人类的名字。白色的狼喷着鼻息，挑衅地跃起咬他的尾巴。他们追逐打闹着跑向山坡最高处。

他喘着气停下，俯瞰人类的村落。那是他的家，里面住着对他而言重要的人们。白狼贴着他蹲坐，拱拱他的下颌。

他轻嗅着空气，想要找寻什么。

自己想找什么呢？棕色皮毛的狼困惑呜咽。他想找一个人类……那个人就在下方的村落里，他对那个人的气息很熟悉。就算那人混入人海，他也能找到他。

可是没有。找不到、找不到、哪里都寻不着——不会的，那个人一定在村子里。他是狼群的一员，怎么会离开？

……他会吗？

棕狼悲伤地低鸣。白狼感知到兄长的情绪，也呜呜叫起来。

他最重要的人类，不见了。

千手柱间喊叫着惊醒，滚落下床铺。他伸手抹了把脸，摸着一手潮湿。全身骨骼隐隐作痛，像被火遁炙烤，热度烧得他头重脚轻。柱间爬起来推开窗户。

十二月的雨之国仍飘着冰冷细雨，柱间伸出手，意识到落入掌心的是细小的雪花。这里的雪不像故乡那般厚重，落在地上很快就融化成脏兮兮的水，他看不见白雪皑皑。离天明还有段时间，灰蒙蒙的夜空隐约露出一轮盈月。距离满月，已不剩几天。

柱间知道今晚是睡不着了。他叹了口气圈紧膝盖，努力不被身体的疼痛压垮，毕竟难熬的还在后头。

方才他又做梦了，梦里他仍在找斑。

这是宇智波斑离开木叶的第二百七十六天。

斑在早春离开，彼时柱间当上火影正好两年。

千手柱间在战场上救助了被千手扉间砍伤的宇智波泉奈，宇智波因此同意与千手结盟建村，这已传为一段佳话。柱间没有料到的是这之后的事。

泉奈的外伤好全，人却一日日消瘦下去，柱间亲自问诊仍寻不出病因。那段日子宇智波斑愈发阴沉，他让柱间别插手：“你走吧，泉奈的事，你无能为力。”

“斑、会有办法的！火之国寻不到医师我们就去外面——”

“——我让你滚！！！”

斑的眼睛流着血泪，柱间倒退一步。如果他现在是狼形，一定会伏下身体发出可怜巴巴的呜咽。他只是想帮忙……

“你走，我不想再见到你。”斑转过身，怒气消散后只剩疲倦。

柱间张了张嘴，压下火影帽檐离开了。

柱间不再愿意变作狼。虽然满月化形一次已足够，但千手血脉多是活泼性子，柱间尤甚。平日晚上一个不注意棕狼就会溜出去撒欢，扉间经常得叼着他耳朵把人拽回来。

现在柱间不这么做了。他晚上安安静静地呆在办公室批公文，满月化形时把自己关进房间。扉间灵敏的耳朵能听见棕狼骨头扭曲时压低的痛嚎。白狼几次溜进兄长房间，想让柱间打起精神和他外出奔跑。他用鼻尖拱棕狼腹部的软毛，用舌舔兄长的额头，喉间滚动着安抚的呼噜声。柱间脑袋搭在前爪上阖目休憩，被白狼打扰也只会用吻部顶顶他侧腰，将弟弟推向门口。

“大哥、你——”扉间将一摞公文搬到自己这桌，“…今晚想不想出去？”他期待着兄长像往日一般兴奋抬头。

“还有些事，就不了。你去吧，帮我抓几只兔子回来。”柱间笑笑，又小心问道，“泉奈有起色吗？”

扉间摇头：“他还是不愿见我。”

“是吗……”柱间垂下头。扉间不忍看了，扭过脸去。

“不必担心我，扉间。下个月圆我会同你出去的。”

棕狼蹲坐在山岩上抬头轻嗅。扉间叼着条啪啪甩尾的鱼坐到他身边。白狼一直弄不明白大哥每次这样做的原因，大约只是柱间的又一个怪癖吧。他抬起前爪猫一样蹭脸，棕狼发出呼哧的嘲笑声。扉间朝他呲牙。

柱间转了转左耳，突然扭过头。他立起身，前爪犹豫地踏踏地面，旋即转身向山下跑去。扉间丢下鱼短促地吠了一声。

棕狼奔向木叶的方向。以往月圆时斑的气味淡淡的，总和泉奈在一处，两人呆在宇智波族地从不挪窝。但今夜斑的气味和脚步声突然清晰了起来，他在向木叶大门移动。

柱间心中升起不好的预感。也许斑只是出任务，要趁着夜色出发……他就去看一眼。躲在树丛中，斑不会察觉的。

【大哥！】扉间的速度比他要快，白狼拦在柱间身前，咆哮起来。柱间压低了声音呜咽，他知道自己这副模样不该靠近木叶，更不能被人发现，可是—— 

棕色的狼哀叫着试图绕过白狼，见扉间仍不让步，柱间也掀唇露出了牙齿。

斑的脚步声远去了。

“扉间。”

“大哥、对不起，宇智波斑，确实离开了木叶……”扉间垂下脑袋。

“他会回来的，泉奈还在这里——”

“宇智波泉奈中了幻术昏迷了，没有宇智波能解开，桃华也……”扉间低声道，“是斑的万花筒。”

柱间脑海一片空白，耳朵像被浸入水中，身体里的棕狼发出一声悲怆的嚎叫。斑就这样抛下弟弟、抛下木叶，抛下…自己、走了？

“除了泉奈没有人受伤。”千手扉间观察着兄长的脸色，“也许斑只是一时钻了牛角尖，待他想通就会回来。”

“是啊。”柱间喃喃重复道，“他会回来的。”

宇智波斑没有回来，甚至有消息他已离开火之国。

千手柱间在下一个月圆失去了化形能力。

白狼在兄长门外踱着步，门内传来重物撞击的声响和柱间的痛吟。扉间竖起耳朵后退，冲上前用肩膀顶开了门。

柱间还是人形。他赤裸着伏在地面喘息，浑身冷汗浸透。白狼担忧地走上前去，舔了舔他的侧脸。柱间抬手抱住弟弟的脑袋，虚弱地惨笑：“我变不成狼了，扉间。”

白狼呜呜几声，在柱间身旁趴下，努力把蜷缩的人圈进怀里。兄长的身体好烫。

他们找不出原因。这个月如此，下个月依旧如此。白发千手只能在门外听着兄长的惨叫，心急如焚。柱间狼形态的消失影响了他的人类身体，越靠近满月他就越虚弱，战斗后上臂被割开的刀口竟过了三日才勉强愈合。

漩涡水户来访时甚是惊讶。漩涡一族有不少狐狸变形者，水户就是一只火红皮毛的狐狸。她和柱间订过娃娃亲，彼时二人还是两团什么都不懂的毛球，一天到晚只知道从对方嘴里抢吃的。多年未见，水户见到柱间憔悴的样子吓了一跳。她坚持要在下个月圆留在柱间身边。满月的冷辉洒进障子，柱间精疲力竭昏睡过去，身边团着白狼，怀里多了只红狐狸。

第二天水户找上了扉间：“我爱莫能助，也无法与柱间成婚。”

“为什么？！”

“他已有伴侣了。”水户悲伤地笑笑，“我见过这种症状。失去伴侣或被伴侣抛弃的变形者就会这样。虽不致命却也痛苦至极，照顾好他。”

“可这完全说不通，大哥他从未——”扉间卡住了，心中腾起怒火。

是斑。当然是天杀的宇智波斑。

“你知道是谁、对吧？”漩涡水户看着扉间，“那个人……过世了吗？”

扉间恨道：“多半没死。但那家伙是个人类。”

“真像柱间的风格，在一名人类身上寄放自己的心，”水户摇摇头，搭上扉间的手臂。

  
“放柱间去找他吧，这是唯一的办法。”


	2. Chapter 2

千手柱间是木叶隐村的火影，他将整个木叶看作自己的狼群。让头狼离开狼群是无法想象的事。听到弟弟的提议，柱间很是犹豫了一番。

“我会看好木叶的，大哥。”

扉间推开宇智波密室的大门。泉奈静静躺在白色台子上，周身萦绕着斑的查克拉。千手扉间默默地伸手又缩回，盯着宇智波泉奈平静的睡颜：“我也会看好这家伙。”

“扉间……”

白狼向兄长转述了水户的话。

“你把斑当作自己的伴侣了，大哥。”扉间平静吐出石破天惊的话语，“这就是为什么你的狼不肯出来。你去找他吧，带他回来。”

柱间怔了怔，但并未质疑扉间的话。

“……好。”

  
他无法变成狼寻找斑的踪迹，不过历经数月，恐怕就是扉间的鼻子也闻不出来罢。柱间扎起长发换上平民服饰，将甲胄忍具打包，打听到斑最后的目击地点后一路向西。他偶尔接一些小任务换取盘缠，生活也算过得去。月圆将近时他便寻一处僻静无人的废弃房屋藏起来，在周围竖起树木屏障。

无法化形的痛苦愈发难以忍受，但真正剜着柱间心的是那些梦。梦里的自己总是懵懂棕狼的样子追着斑，而宇智波斑一次又一次决绝离去，留下他困惑不解在原地呜咽。

柱间决定在雨之国度过下一次满月。

雨之国位于火、土、风三大国交界处，相当于一块飞地，鱼龙混杂，不少忍者选择在此地的黑市交换情报。有消息说宇智波斑这几月常在此处现身。柱间每日都离开林间小屋往市集走一趟，但运气不好，总是与斑前后脚错过。知道了斑近日行踪，柱间这几日却是干着急也没用。眼下最要紧的是把满月挨过去，不然若和斑交手他恐怕会落下风。

满月前一日的夜里，柱间痛到无法合眼。他背靠着床头哆嗦，盯紧面前白墙上的污渍。他已经越来越擅长这个了。每一根骨头都在尖叫着抗议，耳边回荡着狼的嘶吼——

等等。

柱间侧过耳朵，从恍惚状态里回到现实。所有疼痛忽然变得锐利，他打了个寒噤。

——不是他的幻觉，屋外树林中确实传来了犬类的哀鸣。他撑起身子披上羽织，掌了盏油灯推开门。

环绕着木屋的树界壁是自动防御机制，偶尔会有警惕性不够的小动物撞上来被藤蔓绞死，正好给柱间加餐。十几日里他收获了数只禽类和一只倒霉的獐子，但肉食动物通常察觉到危险就会主动避开。柱间心下奇怪，犬类的痛嚎渐渐低弱，他加快了步伐。

那动物没有被藤蔓缠着。树界壁分开一条道，柱间步入黑漆漆的林中。他的夜视能力有所退化，但还是比普通忍者好得多。摇曳的灯焰在树根苔藓上洒下浅黄光晕。

他闻到了血腥气。柱间慢慢向气味的来源靠近，黑暗中有什么发出了呜呜低狺。柱间眨眨眼，放下油灯。

是一头狼。

体型比本土常见的成年丛林狼大，甚至比雪原狼还大一圈。真要说的话，这个卧在树下的家伙可能和柱间的狼形差不多大小。狼脏兮兮的看不出颜色，它警惕地看着柱间靠近，喉间的威胁声反而渐渐止住了。

唔、这是个好兆头。

柱间弯下腰，掌心面向野兽垂着手慢慢挪过去，最后在狼身边蹲下。狼的侧腹一起一伏，毛凝着一团团血块打成结。柱间看不清它的伤势，但多半不是被树藤所伤。他对于同类相残没兴趣，也不是很想让狼落在别人手上被做成毛毯，他直视着狼的黑眼睛，缓慢眨眼。那狼偏过脑袋，眼也闭了闭。

柱间笑了。“得把你弄回屋里才好处理伤口。我搬不动你只能让树藤代劳，不要怕。”狼喷了口气。柱间结印，木藤顶开湿润泥土小心托起狼的身体，接力似的将巨狼搬运到小屋门口。

柱间挠挠脑袋，有些犯难。他想不出该怎么把这家伙拖进屋才能不被咬一口。那狼看了他一眼，撑起身子自己挪进门，在火炉边绕了两圈后趴下。

“呃…这样也行。”柱间跟进去，“是不是比你自己家暖和。”狼又喷了喷鼻子，柱间愣是从中听出了不屑的意味。

放松了紧绷的弦，身体的痛便回来了。柱间颤抖着吸了口气滑坐到地面。他紧闭着眼凝起心神，手心聚起淡绿的查克拉，这是精细活，不能分心——

狼对着他的手咆哮起来。柱间被吓得一抖，刚聚起的查克拉散了。狼黑漆漆的眼充满敌意地盯着他的手，柱间刚让医疗查克拉覆上手掌它便呲出獠牙。

也是。正常动物哪见过发光的手呢。柱间嘲笑着自己的粗心，举起手向狼挪过去：“不用这个。你让我看看伤口。”狼盯了他一会儿，大脑袋搁上了前爪。

它的侧腹有一道五寸多长的血口。伤口已不再汩汩流血，但周围毛发被雨水和泥土弄脏，情况不容乐观。

“刀伤……”柱间低喃，“你都经历了什么啊。”他打来盆水，拿湿毛巾轻柔擦拭。清洁完伤口，柱间看了眼变得黑乎乎的毛巾，干脆拿了条新的把整只狼呼噜个遍。

“草药不够了，我出去一趟。趴在这儿别动啊。”

柱间习惯了等伤口慢慢愈合，虽然备了常用药，却不足以应付这样的刀口。他起身时被一瞬疼痛和晕眩击中，“嗯”了声，跌撞扶住床头勉强立稳。等眼前不再发黑，柱间喘着气抬头，看见狼静静地盯着自己。

“想都别想。”柱间竖起手指警告它，“我不好吃。”狼移开眼。

柱间回来时天已将明。冬日里那些草药只剩根系，他得拨开泥土查看，再用木遁催生。他把呼啸的夜风关在门外，吸了吸鼻子，洗过手找了绷带在狼身边坐下。和一只受重伤的动物呆在一起，柱间倒像是快晕过去的那个。

狼的毛发已经烘干显出本来的颜色。柱间打量几眼，觉得和之前没什么不同。这样浑身漆黑一根杂毛没有的狼他还是第一次见。柱间怀疑地瞅着它：“是不是还没擦干净？你得有多脏？”狼没什么威胁地冲他露齿。

上药时狼很乖巧，省去不少麻烦。柱间给它裹好绷带，呼噜几下粗硬的背毛，趁狼不备抬起它一条后腿。“原来是个帅小伙——欸哟！”狼在他手臂上啃了一口。柱间揉着手臂，翻出一叠肉干，又拿大碗盛了饮水，想了想还是把门狭了条缝。

“接下的一天我没法顾你，你在这里可以好好养伤，真要走我也不拦着。”

狼看着柱间从柜子里拖出一堆旧被褥。柱间在床脚搭了个还算舒适的窝，脱光衣物爬进去窝好，最后看了眼静静卧着的狼，蜷成一团陷入了昏睡。

开始了。

柱间恐惧地醒来，屋外树藤狂躁地扭曲舞动。他明明关严了窗子，却还是感到满月月光洒上皮肤。身体在火海里灼烧，他的骨头嘎吱作响想要冲破人类的皮囊，血管收缩跳动的声音回荡在颅内。柱间知道自己一定发出了骇人的凄厉惨叫。他拼尽全力叼住被褥一角死死咬在齿间，变得尖锐的指甲不受控制地抓挠身体，在脊背肩头小腹留下道道血痕。

会好的、会好的、只有几个小时，天明后就会恢复……千手柱间翻滚着流泪，不断告诉自己撑下去，喉间滚动出非人的痛苦呜咽。

一颗毛绒绒的脑袋凑了上来，湿润的狼舌舔了舔他的侧脸。柱间瞪大了眼睛。

“不、不…！走开、你走开，我会伤到你！！”柱间手掌抵住黑狼的吻部死命推拒。黑狼打了个响鼻，整个脑袋塞进他怀里，巨大的身躯挤上柱间的小窝，把痛苦翻腾的人类困在自己和床脚之间。

触手皆是犬类温暖的毛发，柱间不敢再动。他掐着掌心，指甲陷进肉里。黑狼闻到了血气又去拱他的手，一下下舔着他的指缝。柱间所有意志力都用于控制自己不去伤害身边的黑狼。他害了热病般战栗，全身浮起一层冷汗。已经神智不清了，他只能祈祷自己赶快昏过去。黑狼蹭着他，发出一声焦急的短吠。柱间把脸埋进狼背啜泣起来。

“…斑、斑……你在哪里啊……呜、我好痛、斑………”

千手柱间抱着黑狼，号啕大哭。


	3. Chapter 3

他被清晨朝阳的冷光唤醒。柱间感觉好了许多，虽然浑身无力，但起码不再疼痛了。张开手掌，掌心的伤口只剩下浅白月牙印记。他被埋在厚重的被褥下面，身体暖融融的。柱间眨了眨眼。炉边传来一声粗重的呼气声。

黑狼吸引了柱间的注意力就不再发出响动，一双黑曜石般的眼睛定定地盯着人瞧。千手柱间被一头狼看得心虚，往被窝里缩了缩：“昨晚是不是吓到你了？”

狼不吱声，一头狼当然不会吱声。柱间觉得自己烧糊涂了。他好久不曾与人交心聊天，黑狼和他看见了彼此的脆弱模样，说出来又何妨呢。

柱间揉揉眼睛，小声对狼解释起来：“我和你，唔、有时候是一样的。我能变成狼，毛色当然没你的好看……”他顿了顿，叹了口气修正道，“曾经，我曾经能变成狼。”

黑狼哼了声，歪着脑袋看他。柱间盯着自己人类的手指，平静地往下说：“当我月圆想变却做不到的时候，就会发生昨天晚上的事。我弟弟说，会这样是因为我的伴侣抛弃了我。”

“他说他不想再见到我，然后从狼群离开了。”柱间的声音开始发抖，“你知道他的名字。他叫斑。”

黑狼支起了耳朵。柱间轻轻笑了，重复着三个音节“マダラ”，黑色狼耳转向他的方向。

“你喜欢这个名字是不是？我也很喜欢。”柱间眼底泛起热意，“说起来你和他很像，斑如果变成狼，一定和你一般帅气……”

“…我、我好想他……”

他不该哭的。对着一头动物吐露心声还哭得上气不接下气，也太丢脸了。但是他此刻没有别的人可以倾诉。

“我好想他……我想在他面前变成狼的样子……”柱间抽泣着，“但是我这样就已经让他讨厌了。他让我滚，为了不看见我抛下自己的弟弟还离开了我们的村子，我不明白…呜、他为什么厌恶我到这种地步…？”

“斑、我做错了什么？”

黑狼发出了呜呜声，垂着脑袋抬爪走到褥子边上趴下。柱间凝视他半晌，擦掉眼泪，伸手查看黑狼的伤口。

“没有发炎。你会好起来的。”他摸索着拽过襦袢穿上，慢吞吞套上小袖披好羽织。

“我出门一趟，你随时可以走。” 柱间扶着门，咬咬下唇低声道：“我希望你能多留几日…但你也听不懂吧。”

过了五天，狼的刀口已闭合成一道扭曲伤疤。柱间坚持为他上药，絮絮叨叨说着要是狼不怕医疗查克拉的话，伤疤都不会留下。“你看我身上就没有一点伤痕。”柱间面不改色地对黑狼撒谎。

连续数日黑市都没有宇智波斑的消息，柱间焦躁起来。他扩大了打听范围，也因此吸引了一些不必要的注意。

千手柱间推开半掩的木门，暗红胸甲当啷一声砸上地面，在木头上留下锈色污渍。他长出一口气瘫在椅背上。室内一片寂静，只有炉火的噼啪声。

黑狼不见了。柱间愣了两秒，抽出太刀拿软布慢慢擦拭起来。

那一夜他照常留了门。

上弦月的清辉投在地面凝成一道惨白狭长的影子，柱间侧卧在床上盯着跃动的火光发呆。屋外的树木屏障发出了窸窣声。他蹦起来打开窗，正好看见树藤分开，黑色的狼拽着什么东西拖进了院子里。柱间飞快地跑出去，冻得直哆嗦。

狼猎了一头鹿回来。那雄鹿身型将近狼的两倍大，对称大角分了十四叉，一对圆溜溜的鹿眼还是死不瞑目的样子。狼的利齿嵌入鹿的喉咙，鹿脖颈软塌塌的，显然是被咬碎了气管。

树藤在黑狼身后合上，狼呼哧喘着气把鹿拖到门口，丢下尸体，挺起胸膛冲柱间吐舌头哈气。

柱间目瞪口呆：“你……你一个人、不对、一只狼猎到的？” 黑狼甩了甩尾巴。柱间蹲下身检查他的侧腹，探手没摸到血渍，放下心来。

他瞪着那具鹿尸，有点手足无措。普通人此时会联想到“狼的报恩”，可柱间能看出另一种意思。

黑狼在炫耀。柱间努力不去想为什么黑狼要向 **他** 炫耀。

“我、呃……谢谢？”柱间不确定地看着狼的黑眼睛，小声问他，“你不回自己的狼群吗？你看，你一只狼就能捕到这么大的鹿，一定会很受欢迎的。我不是母——我已经有伴侣了。”

黑狼不耐烦地用吻部推推鹿腹，似乎对他翻了个白眼。柱间觉得自己想多了，大概真是在报恩吧。这么大的猎物他没法在屋内处理，只能蹲下身和狼商量：“谢谢你。屋子太小了，能不能先放在外边？冻鹿肉也很好吃的。天亮后我负责剥皮，肝脏是你的，好不好？”

狼喷了口气，径直走到炉边趴下了。柱间将鹿藏好，爬上床熄了蜡烛。他听见肉垫踏在地板上的吱呀声，狼矫捷地窜上床，重重压住他脚头。柱间露出了微笑。

又一个满月到来。

千手柱间满头冷汗地捆好臂甲，最微小的动作也牵动着锐痛的骨头。时机太糟糕，但他别无选择，也不想再等。这是几个月来最可靠的消息——斑要离开雨之国了，柱间得去拦他。柱间颤抖着握了握拳，利爪掐进掌心。

心底泉涌而出的希冀让柱间滚烫的身子愈发热起来，几乎要盖过无法化形的痛苦。这是个多云的月夜，他可以做到的，他必须做到。

黑狼在他脚边焦躁地绕圈，柱间刚打开门狼齿就钳住了他的绑腿。狼威胁地合拢嘴，狺狺低吼。

“我必须去。”柱间手按着刀柄急道，“再听到他的消息不知要到何时。而且我、我已经无法再这样熬过下一次月圆……”

狼睁大了眼，松口了。柱间最后看了眼陪伴自己一月的黑狼，深吸一口气出了门。

  
深入林中腹地，柱间感觉出了不对。太安静了，他听不见夜行动物的响动，连啮齿类翻动落叶的簌簌声也无。

柱间苦笑。这是陷阱。有人瞄上了他，在月圆夜引他出树界壁的保护范围。

那就来吧，他没什么可失去的了。想取千手柱间的项上人头，就要做好陪葬的准备。浑身烧灼的剧痛中，棕狼露出獠牙。

十二名忍者，来自土之国和雷之国。这可真看得起自己。柱间喘息着，温热的鲜血从刀剑滴落。这群人怕是已谋划许久，真抱歉要让他们失望了。

还有四人。柱间眼前模糊一片，视觉已起不到作用。他干脆闭上眼睛，靠听觉嗅觉感知敌人的方位。血液冲击着鼓膜隆隆作响，柱间咬紧牙。

呼啸的风吹散乌云。满月洒下清辉如一把利刃劈进柱间身体，他动弹不得。左上方树梢摇晃。柱间心头一凛，要糟———

一道黑影咆哮着越过他头顶，一口咬断了偷袭者的脖子。柱间只听见喀嚓一声脆响和血液喷溅的声音。太刀插入地面，他半跪着，不合时宜突然涌上的恐惧让他放声嘶吼：“你来做什么、快走啊！！！”

黑狼拦在柱间身前，侧头安抚地低鸣。

“……我当是谁，原来是另一头野兽。”剩下三人认定千手柱间已是强弩之末，从藏身处走了出来。柱间惊恐地看着他们围上黑狼，手握紧了刀柄努力凝聚查克拉。

一声熟悉的嘶哑冷笑传入柱间耳朵。

“这头野兽现在就要撕了你们。一群杂碎、也敢用脏爪子碰他！”

沐浴着满月光辉，黑狼瞬间变换了身形。宇智波斑赤裸着静立于林中空地，三勾玉闪着骇人的血光。黑色狼耳后翻，狼尾平竖，斑咧咧嘴角亮出利爪。

是斑，斑来了。柱间跪坐着愣在那里，鼻尖灌满血腥气，耳边是人类的惨叫。

斑来寻他了，伴侣正在保护自己——

棕狼感激地发出一声小小咽呜。柱间的手从刀柄滑落，眼前一黑陷入安宁虚无。

  
“——柱间！！！”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: rimming, knotting , canine knotting anxiety

金色的日光驱走黑暗，千手柱间迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，浑身酸痛。

“醒了？”

“安逸生活让你松懈了，柱间。你太不小心，半个雨之国都知道你在找我。”

那是宇智波斑冷淡的嗓音。柱间猛一下清醒过来。他回到了林间小屋，被安置在床铺上。

昨夜发生的事一幕幕在眼前回放。是斑救了自己，带自己回来。斑、有着獠牙利爪，和他一样的斑—— 柱间转过头去，宇智波斑安坐在炉边椅子上，披着柱间的羽织，抖了抖黑色左耳。

不是梦。斑真的回来了，他就是那只黑狼，一直在自己身边。

柱间朝他伸出手，却发现身体不太对劲。他的指甲仍是尖的。他眨眨眼，发现视野和听觉也有偏差。柱间按上发顶，摸到了一对毛绒绒的狼耳。

“别摸了。你和我一样，是半狼形。你的化形能力刚回来，过几天就好。”

“斑、你也是……”柱间的疑问太多，堵在心里乱糟糟一团理不出头绪，“你为什么、可是你离开的那个满月不是狼—— ”

柱间停住，这句话背后的含义在他心上挖出血淋淋的洞。如果斑和他一样，那他离开木叶时该有多痛苦啊，保持着人形，斑却仍然执意离开——

… 他就这样恨自己？

柱间呜咽一声缩到床角，棕色狼尾瑟缩着圈住身体。

“别把我和你混为一谈。”斑漆黑的眼不带感情地看他，“宇智波的狼和写轮眼一样，只是一件武器罢了。保持人形，保持狼形，对我而言没什么不同。”

柱间一个字都不信。他不敢想象斑幼年是如何度过的，这个人熬过了多少个生不如死的日夜？

斑打量着柱间的耳朵尾巴，轻笑了声：“说起来，小时候山岗上嚎得特别难听的那只狼，是你吧？”

柱间睁大了眼。

儿时的月圆之夜，他偶尔能听到对面山谷中传来幼狼凄惨的痛嚎。柱间还是只小狼崽，不知道该如何安慰对方，只能呜呜地嚎回去，希望那只狼能听见。那是、那是斑吗？

他和那只幼狼的交流持续了一年不到，对方便不再出现在山谷中。扉间告诉他那多半是野狼群的狼崽，那些狼和他们不一样，只是野兽，大约已迁到别处去了。

柱间相信了弟弟的话。他刚结识斑这个人类伙伴，棕色幼狼很快把从未谋面的另一只狼抛之脑后。

可那是他的伴侣啊。柱间眼角溢出了泪水。黑狼承受着痛苦，自己却把他忘了。斑还一直记得他——

“和我回木叶吧，斑。”柱间鼓起勇气，裹紧被单靠近无动于衷的黑狼，“你讨厌我也没关系，和我回去吧，满月时可以尽情奔跑……”棕色皮毛的狼压低身体，卑微地乞求自己的伴侣。

“…你能够化形便不再需要我。我不会随你回去。”斑狠下心。

“为、为什么？”柱间栗色的耳尖抖动，尾巴扫着小腿。他恳求地望着斑。

“我有我的理由。”

“告诉我、斑。求你了……… ”

斑打断他：“你愿意用什么做交换？”

“什…？”

“我告诉你，你用什么交换？”

“任何东西，任何事。”柱间坚定道，耳朵立起转向斑的方向，杏眸亮了起来。

斑的黑尾也烦躁地扫来扫去，尖锐的指甲刺破了掌心。他还不能随柱间回去——

“很好、”斑冷笑道，“我要操你，你愿意吗？”

千手柱间不可能同意。斑冷静地想。他是木叶的火影，千手的头狼。就算柱间说斑是他的伴侣，他也不可能雌伏在其他狼身下。

柱间瞪圆了眼睛，尾巴倏一下藏入腿间。他怔怔地看着斑，满目错愕。

果然如此。斑冷哼一声—— 然后他听见了柱间的“我愿意”。

柱间声音小小的，发着抖。见斑僵住不动，他怕人改主意似的，扯了蔽体的被单爬上床俯卧。

“斑、我、我还控制不了化形，收不回耳朵尾巴……”柱间埋着脸闷声道歉。

宇智波斑的尾巴狂乱甩动起来。他一声不吭地跪坐在柱间上方，床板承受不住两人重量发出吱呀一声。柱间的棕尾在两腿间夹得更紧了。

“你知道该怎么做。”斑揪揪他的尾尖，“尾巴摆到一边去，屁股撅高点。”

“唔……”柱间羞得耳朵下压，他颤巍巍地跪起来，上身贴紧床褥。毛绒绒的棕色长尾慢慢搭到臀侧，露出下方瑟缩的嫩红小口。

斑的爪尖划过臀缝，在肉环边缘蹭了蹭，尖锐的指甲在细嫩的皮肤上留下一道红印，渗出一滴血珠。柱间呛了一下：“你…不变回去吗？”

“我现在也控制不了。①”斑淡淡回答，两手掰开柱间的臀瓣。

热气喷上穴口，湿热的软肉抵上翕张的肉环试探舔弄，柱间一下子绷紧了。他慌乱地扣住褥子，扭动身体想要逃开：“不、不行——这个不行、斑、你不要——啊啊啊……呜、别舔呜呜呜………”

斑的舌尖挤入闭合的肉道，立即被高热的穴肉裹住。柱间紧张到小腹痉挛，甬道干涩地不停收缩挤压。斑哼了声。震动传入柱间体内，趴伏的棕狼抖着耳尖喘息起来。

黑狼卷起舌面又撑开，舌尖一点点抹平肠道的褶皱。狼的舌头长而宽厚，斑小心地收起犬齿避开臀间皮肤，一下又一下重重舔舐。

柱间的味道钻入鼻尖刻入脑海，这个人是他的了……

“嗯啊啊、哈啊、哈……不、不……”柱间哆嗦着唇，红着眼侧过头，看见自己翘起的臀和斑耸动的黑色脑袋，忍不住呜咽，“斑、斑、别这样……拿出qu——啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

斑的舌尖戳上一块软肉，电流霎时从尾椎窜上，柱间眼前炸起白光，猛地弹动腰部尖叫起来。斑嘴角扯出微笑，舌尖照着那处狠狠顶弄。

柱间哭出了声。他扭动着想躲避体内灵活钻弄的舌头，结果反而让自己迎了上去。斑的舌尖再次戳上敏感点，柱间哽咽着软了腰，阳物涨得紫红，顶端渗出透明腺液。他无法控制地甩动尾巴。

斑满意地发现包裹舌头的甬道已被舔得松软。柱间不自觉地收缩下身，软和的肠肉颤抖吸吮着斑的舌尖，黑狼尝到丝缕肠液的腥甜。被他制住的人抽着气呻吟，小声哼叫着扭动。棕色狼尾啪地扫过斑的脸。

嗯、有点烦人。

斑撤出舌头抹抹下唇，一把揪住柱间胡乱摇晃的尾巴，摸索到尾根狠掐了一下。栗色的毛瞬间炸开，柱间的尖叫卡在喉咙里，浑身抽搐。斑往他身前探去，摸到一手白浊。

“这么敏感啊，还没碰就射了。”斑调笑道，拽过柱间的尾巴擦手。

“呜……呜呜………”柱间脸藏在臂弯里啜泣不止，似是伤心至极。斑感到一阵焦躁。

“不许哭。”宇智波斑恶声恶气地把人翻过身，握着性器抵上柱间的穴口猛地钉入。食髓知味的肉腔讨好地裹缠上来。

柱间杏眸大睁，耳朵转动着伏下去，他被捅开身体的可怕感受吓得忘了哭泣。好胀、要被捅坏了——他忍不住向下瞟，看见斑一寸寸钉入自己体内的巨物，心脏被恐惧攥紧。这种东西怎么可能吞得下去，肠子会坏掉的，不行，不要———他的脸血色尽褪。

斑看见柱间惊恐失措的表情，慢下动作。他压住柱间的腕子防止这人乱动伤到他自己，凑上前去舔舔柱间的下巴：“怕什么，这不是好好吃下去了吗。”

“嗯啊、我、我难受、斑……”柱间泪眼汪汪地委屈看他，忍不住伸舌舔了下斑的脸颊，“太大了……呜……”斑的性器又涨大一圈，烙铁一样的热硬茎身撑满了肠道。柱间低声哼哼瘫软了身体，胸膛急促起伏。

“……疼？”斑不确定地问他。柱间眨巴掉眼泪，小幅度摇头，耳朵仍害怕地趴着。斑含住他一侧耳尖咬咬：“我要动了。”

“等、先别、太快——！哈啊啊、呜啊、斑、斑、斑………唔……”柱间叠声唤着斑的名字，眸子又漫起水雾。他摇晃着脑袋，身体随着斑的动作在床褥上蹭动，足趾蜷紧揪住被单。斑拍拍他大腿：“环上我的腰、柱间，会好受点。”

柱间听话地双腿绞上斑的腰，足跟陷进斑狼尾黑色的软毛。姿势的改变让他下身一下悬空，斑的阳物猛地碾过敏感点顶入深处。柱间呛咳着，脸通红地瞪斑：“你、唔、你骗人！！——嗯啊！！！”

这傻狼也太可爱了点。斑卖力地摆起腰，黑色狼尾快活甩动，他抖动耳朵，听着身下人的呻吟逐渐变得甜腻高昂。柱间的棕色尾巴被压在身下，蓬松的尾尖随着斑的抽送啪啪拍击床铺，他的耳朵也转动起来，朝向斑的方向。

“舒服吗、柱间？我肏你舒不舒服？”斑叼住他一边耳朵用犬齿磨蹭，末了又舔舔内侧白色的绒毛，把整只栗色狼耳弄得湿漉漉。

“嗯、嗯嗯……舒服、斑……”柱间哼唧着磨蹭斑的侧脸，喉间发出呼噜噜的声响，肉腔内涌出一波液体浇湿了斑的性器。斑抽动了一下，两人相连处传来咕啾水声。他不可置信地退出一点，摸了摸棕狼柔软发烫的穴口，湿滑的银丝粘连在爪尖。

—— 柱间像雌性一样被肏出了水。

“柱间、”他舔舔身下人的鼻尖。

柱间迷迷糊糊地咕哝，也用鼻子蹭蹭他：“什、哈啊、什么事……？”

“一会儿会有点难受，你忍忍。”

“…什么？”柱间被斑推上了干高潮，他耳朵嗡鸣根本没听清。直到感觉已经饱涨的肠道被膨大的硬物撑开，他才反应过来，惶恐地望向斑：“你不能——我、我没法——！！”

斑要在他体内成结了。

“不行、不行、会坏的、真的会坏的……！”肠壁被球状物撑起，快感转变成了胀痛，柱间挣扎起来，“我没办法接受你的结——！快抽出去、我会死掉……痛、啊啊……”

斑的结已将柱间牢牢锁住，只要这人不乱动就不会出事。身下的家伙却蹬踹不止，柱间难受地辗转，弄得斑也呲牙咧嘴。他抬爪按上柱间微突的小腹，威胁地压了压，掀唇亮出利齿：“不想被我开膛破肚就别动。”

“呜………”柱间恐惧地瞪圆杏眼，感觉到微凉的精液一波波打上火热肉壁，肚皮肉眼可见地鼓胀出不自然的弧度。他眼泪一串串往下掉，耳朵折压贴平在发间。

自己真的会死在这…… 千手柱间此刻无比确信这一点。他的气管被无形的手攥住，张嘴既发不出声音也获取不了氧气，眼前被泪水晕得一片模糊，他无法呼吸——

斑听着身下人的喘息越来越急促无章，焦急地轻拍他的脸。“呼吸、柱间！能听见我说话吗？” 柱间眼神没有焦距，只顾着一下下短促抽吸。斑咬咬牙，捏开柱间的嘴吻了上去，往他口中渡气。

“唔、呜呜……”柱间缓过劲来，咬了斑一口，犬齿划破了斑的舌尖。斑嘶了声，捧住柱间的脸抵住他额头，望进棕狼流着泪的琥珀色眼睛：“你不会有事、柱间。我不会让你有事。相信我。”

柱间大口喘息，耳朵贴得更紧了。公狼只有受到母狼信息素吸引才会成结…… 斑为什么要这么做…？他越想越委屈，抖着身子抽泣，腹内愈发难受：“我、我不是母狼，没法揣上你的狼崽……斑、放过我……呃啊……”

这傻子都在胡想些什么。斑好气又好笑，舌面卷起逗弄柱间的狼耳。他叼住栗色耳尖扯了扯，柱间发出幼狼害怕时的咽呜。

“这只是为了标记你，笨蛋，才没想干那种可怕事。现在你是我的了。”宇智波斑得意地呲牙。柱间抖了抖耳朵，耳尖慢慢转向斑。

“……你想让我成为你的？”

“嗯。”斑舔舔他的唇角，在柱间鼻尖啃了一口，“你是我的。”

柱间不说话了，整只狼缩进伴侣的怀里，“我好难受，斑……这里疼……”他带着斑的手摸上鼓胀的小腹，“能抽出去吗……？”

斑试探着往外撤，两人同时倒吸一口凉气。柱间被疼出了眼泪。

“看样子不行。”斑粗喘一口干巴巴道，把人抱紧。

“还要多久？”柱间抽着鼻子。

斑想了下：“半小时…吧。”他心虚地看着柱间脸一下变得惨白，伸出爪子摸摸他的尾根又抚上柱间肚皮，“我给你揉揉？”

“别、啊啊啊！！！别弄、哈啊、好痛呜呜……”

最后斑让柱间侧躺着，把人搂进怀里。他的东西塞在柱间体内没有消下去的迹象。柱间精疲力竭，眼眶红肿不安稳地昏睡过去，他的发顶抵住斑的下巴，尾巴绕上斑的小腿。

黑狼抱着自己的伴侣沉入梦乡。

①斑说自己控制不好化形的时候，完全是扯谎。他从小被田岛训练，对形态转换的控制已经到了变态的程度。斑不仅能忍着月圆不变身或变为半狼，还能自如地部分化形（比如只化尾巴或只化耳朵）。


	5. Chapter 5

他感觉下身离开了温暖紧致的地方，怀里也空了。宇智波斑慢吞吞睁开眼。他的爪尖变成了正常的指甲，狼尾和耳朵也已消失。斑耸耸肩，人耳留意着屋外动静。

“啊啊、哈…啊……怎么……唔呃………”那是柱间的声音。低沉沙哑的嗓音里满是痛苦。斑飞速翻身下床。声音是从浴房传来的。

他打开拉门，蒸气氤氲的浴室内，千手柱间趴伏在地面发抖。他的狼尾狼耳还在，正用一个变扭的姿势伸手在自己后穴里抠挖。听见了门打开的声音，那人抖抖耳朵猛地转头，下身被带动，手指一下剐蹭上肠肉。柱间发出一声惨叫。

“你在做什么！！”斑三步并作两步上前，在人身后跪下，小心翼翼地把柱间的手抽出来。棕狼尖锐的爪尖上凝着血丝和一点白浊。斑气得露出犬齿：“你——！！”

柱间缩起身子，小声解释：“里面、堵住了，不舒服……所以我想……”

“为什么不喊我？！你想弄死自己吗！！”

“现在这点小伤很快能好，”见斑冷冷地盯着自己，柱间嗫嚅着承认，“好吧、开始是挺痛的……”他扭了扭身子，又对斑笑了笑：“已经愈合了。”

“我的东西还在里面？”

“唔……”

斑翻了个白眼，往浴桶里放热水。他试了试水温，弯腰抱起柱间跨进浴桶浸入水中。柱间乖顺地伏在他肩头，被冷汗打湿的棕耳蹭着斑的脸颊。

斑两手分开他臀瓣，圆钝的指尖揉按着小口：“难受了跟我讲。”

“嗯。”

斑缓缓将水引入柱间体内。精液早已凝结，要想弄出来还真有点困难。斑耐心地抠弄湿软肠壁，水中逐渐混入白色浊物。柱间小声哼鸣。

“难过？”

“不、不是，我、啊……”

感觉到贴在自己小腹磨蹭的热硬物什，斑一阵无语：“你这也恢复得太快。不嫌疼了？”柱间羞得没答话，耳尖抖动着搔弄斑的脸，尾巴搅起了水。斑坏心地在他体内按了下，柱间甜软地呻吟起来。“斑……”他眨巴着眼，讨好地凑上去舔斑的唇角。

“不行。”斑有点心猿意马但仍果断拒绝，柱间今日可经不起他再来一次，“这才刚洗干净。”

斑还是用手帮柱间解决了。柱间面色潮红地窝在斑怀里，身后还含着斑的手指。他打了个哈欠，没等斑抽出手就阖上眼。斑无奈摇头，简单擦干这人的尾巴耳朵，把柱间抱回了屋。他用火遁点了炉子，把呼呼大睡的棕狼裹进被里，现出尖锐的狼爪有一搭没一搭梳理栗色的尾巴。柱间在睡梦中小声咕噜着，蹭上了斑的手。

斑不知何时倚在床边睡着了。他捕捉到床上窣窣的响动，抬起黑眸对上了柱间琥珀色的狼眼睛。那人见斑醒了便凑过来拱他的脑袋。斑不耐烦地把他推开去，棕狼呜了声，好脾气地舔起斑的掌心。

“恶不恶心啊？”斑嫌弃地甩手。

“我控制不了嘛。”柱间小幅度摇晃尾巴。

这狼情绪外露得跟家犬一样，怎么活到现在的。斑揉揉眉心。跟柱间两人在一处，他的思绪总会被这家伙带往奇怪的方向，两人的相处竟还像儿时那般……

“斑、告诉我。你答应的。”柱间跪坐在床上，一双杏眼期待地看他。

斑愣住，吞咽了一下。柱间不说，他都快忘了这人同意任自己施为是一个交易。他深吸一口气又缓缓吐出。

“泉奈同我一样——或者说和你之前一样。他也是变形者，但是不能化形。”

柱间瞪大了眼，尾巴不摇了：“从什么时候开始的？”

“他受伤之后。”斑淡淡回答，“就算宇智波的狼毅力再强，我也不能放任他这样下去。你自己说的，火之国找不到解药，就到外面找。”

柱间不知道该说什么。他回想起每次满月斑和泉奈稀薄的气味，黑狼一定陪着无法化形的弟弟呆在地下…… 他眼前浮现出那段日子里斑冷漠的神色和阴郁目光，斑让他滚——

一个念头突然击中了柱间。他如坠冰窟。

“…你觉得是我做的。”柱间嘶哑地抽了口气，“你觉得、是我——”

斑默默看着他，没有说话。

一切都说得通了。为什么斑不想再见到自己，为什么斑毫不留恋地离开，为什么黑狼对他的医疗查克拉充满敌意——

“不是我、我没有我永远不会——！”千手柱间眼中闪着泪光，躬身喘了起来，“我不、呼、我不会、啊、伤害泉奈、哈啊、相、相信我—— ”

伴侣的不信任与沉默被棕狼当作了又一次拒绝。斑眼睁睁看着柱间越喘越急佝偻了身子倒下，慌忙跪上床把他搂进怀里。黑狼一下下抚着伴侣的背，蹭他的脸颊，轻揉柱间的尾根：“我信你、我信你……冷静下来。”

柱间小口吐息，狂跳的心脏一下下捶着胸膛。他埋起脸，僵硬地被斑抱着。斑把下巴搁上他发顶，侧头叼住一只狼耳抿了抿，对着柱间的耳朵低低道：“我信你，就算你真——我知道你永远不会故意伤害泉奈。”

柱间一声不吭，尾根不时颤抖。斑叹了口气：“那时我不知道该怎么想。所有方法都试过了，仍找不出原因……我把怒气发泄在了你身上。”

泉奈是斑仅剩的亲人。柱间听出了他的未尽之言——斑很害怕。宇智波斑的恐惧，只会转化成滔天怒火。

“…算了。”柱间闷闷道，“换作是我，可能也会这么想。”

（不，你不会。你会选择相信我。）

“对不起。”

“原谅你了。”栗色尾尖轻轻摇动，柱间在斑的怀里蹭了蹭。

斑抱紧了柱间。他受伤后为躲避仇家化作狼形，黑狼感知到柱间的查克拉在附近，又发现了树界壁，好奇这人为何离开村子，斑故意留在了柱间身边。伴侣月圆夜的惨叫回荡在耳畔，斑终于确信泉奈病情并非柱间所为，和他的医疗查克拉也没关系。

他猜疑拒绝自己的伴侣，在柱间身上加诸无法化形之痛，折磨他到了让这人绝望说出“无法熬过下一次月圆”的地步。

柱间竟这样轻易地原谅了他。

他该如何弥补？柱间的这份爱意，他又该怎样回报？

“……你说的是真的吗？无法化形是因为被伴侣抛弃？”

“…嗯。”柱间动了动又低低补充道，“也可能是…伴侣不在了。扉间是这么说的。”

“千手扉间和你一样？”

柱间点点头，嘴角有了笑意：“他是匹漂亮的白狼。”

“伪装色都没有，好看有什么用。”斑不屑地喷了口气，“千手扉间又是从哪儿得出这个结论的？”

“水户见过这种情况，她告诉的扉间。”

“跟我回去吧、斑。你若不放心，我陪你去涡之国找水户问清楚。”

斑垂下眼睛。泉奈受伤的那场战役中折损了许多族人，如果弟弟认定的伴侣也在其中——  他不愿去想这种可能，但另一种情形更不现实，什么样的家伙会拒绝抛弃泉奈？

…… 等等。

“…我随你回去。但我要先给千手扉间写封信。”

最好别是他想的那样，也最好是他想的那样。


	6. Chapter 6

斑收到了千手扉间的回信。他几眼扫完，眉头松动了些，信纸折了几道拿火遁点了。柱间期待地看他。

“这几日先不急着赶路，回去晚点也没关系。”

“那泉奈……？”

“下个月圆之前放他出来，有些事要确认。”斑看了柱间一眼，“幻境里泉奈是狼崽模样，多半正在河里摸鱼呢。”

“他和扉间倒能处得来。”

斑不置可否地哼了声。

他们靠近了火之国边境。柱间见斑没有离开的意图，行路也并不急切，渐渐放下心。白日他们走到哪算哪，有时干脆化形窝在一起睡觉，夜间两只狼在树林间追逐嬉戏一同狩猎。有时候柱间被斑扑倒，棕狼呼着气袒露脖颈和白色的腹部，摇尾向黑狼讨饶，斑总会产生不属于人类的原始欲望，恨不得在草地上用狼形就把柱间办了。他日复一日压下躁动的欲火。柱间和他的第一次很惨烈，他不想再吓到对方。

两人踏上火之国的土地时已是暮冬早春时节。火之国的皑皑白雪开始融化，枯枝抽出新绿，林间传来鸣禽婉转的歌声。一切都欣欣向荣，斑的伴侣却开始不对劲起来。

棕狼食量变小，斑猎来他最喜欢的兔子，他只啃几口就丢在了一边，几日内人形都消瘦了不少。他拒绝和斑外出狩猎，柱间整天窝在小屋内昏睡，斑只能一直守在他身边。柱间狼形时烦躁不安，人形时沉默寡言，甚至拒绝斑的亲近。棕狼在斑意图靠近时会掀唇露齿，人形时也会警惕地留意斑的举动。

斑怀疑柱间生病了，但二人中柱间才是精通医疗忍术的那一个。这样过了一周，斑逮到柱间偷偷摸摸溜出卧房。

“柱间！”斑闻到了血腥气，心瞬间沉了下去，“你受伤了？手里的是什么？”

“小伤，已经愈合了。”柱间紧绷着回答，“毛巾上沾了点血，我拿去扔掉。”斑眯起眼看他，调动狼的感官轻嗅。确认了柱间身上没有流血的伤口，他勉强点点头。柱间擦着他走过，那一晚没有回到床上。

黑狼耳朵贴着地面感受震动，抬起脑袋轻嗅空气，他的皮毛和黑夜融为一体。鹿群在他的上风处。他不知道柱间怎么了，只能竭尽所能哄伴侣开心。他想猎只鹿给柱间，最好和雨之国时的战利品一样漂亮。斑闻到了壮年雄鹿的味道。黑狼伸出舌舔舔牙齿。

斑心满意足地拖着倒霉的雄鹿回到木屋。他丢下鹿脖子，刚想吠几声喊柱间出来就听见了伴侣闷闷的呜咽。黑狼睁大眼。柱间在他离开时还是人形，此刻的痛呼却更接近狼嚎。宇智波斑瞬间化形冲进屋里。

千手柱间呆在床上没有挪窝。他罩着被单，轮廓虽还是人的样子，棕色长尾却从床边垂下。被单下传来一声接一声的犬类哀鸣。斑一把掀开遮蔽物。

柱间浓郁的草木信息素扑鼻而来，性的味道撞得斑脑袋嗡嗡作响，他不受控制地长出了狼尾狼耳，指甲变长牙齿变尖。柱间也是半狼形的模样，他嗅到黑狼的辛辣气味翻过身，水汪汪的眼睛盯紧了斑，满面惊惶。柱间掌中虚拢着勃起的性器，斑能嗅到前液的腥膻气息。

“斑……”柱间颤抖地喊伴侣的名字，“我不知道这几日是怎么回事，对不起，我不是故意冷落你的……”他注意到斑的视线方向，立即收回手合拢腿，狼尾紧紧夹在腿间遮住涨得紫红的阴茎。

柱间打着哆嗦等斑动作，斑却僵住了。他的脑海一片空白，不能理解眼前的景象。

是发情期。

这完全解释了柱间前几日的异状，同时也完全说不通。斑以为发情期是和他俩绝缘的东西——公狼是没有固定繁殖期的，他们只会受到雌性信息素的刺激被动发情。柱间之前的举动，更接近母狼发情前的躁郁……

繁殖期是每年的暮冬早春。斑艰难地吞咽口水。

他知道柱间是公狼，那为什么…？第一次时斑半强迫地让柱间雌伏在自己身下，还在他体内成结了。难道就因为那一次斑占据了主导，柱间就心甘情愿将他自己摆在雌性的位置上？斑到底对自己伴侣的身体做了什么？

“帮帮我——”见斑愣在那儿迟迟没有动作，棕色的狼沮丧地呜咽，“求你帮帮我，我难受……”柱间尾尖轻摆，狼毛蹭上敏感铃口的感觉快把他弄哭了，“射不出来，我试过了，怎样都射不出来——”

不论如何，柱间在经历发情期是事实。斑得帮他。黑狼快步上前，屏住呼吸凝起心神，尖锐的爪子慢慢变成人类圆钝的指甲。斑从未如此感激过田岛赠予他的地狱童年，若不能部分化形，他的利爪一定会伤到柱间。

斑半跪上床，柱间立即挪动身子倚上来，热情地在他鼠蹊部嗅闻磨蹭，狼的一面完全掌管了人类神智。斑闻到伴侣发情气味时就半勃了，现在更是硬得厉害。

清醒的千手柱间绝不可能干出这种事。宇智波斑推开他的脑袋，不忍听伴侣被拒绝后可怜兮兮的呜呜声——他得做负责任的那个。斑让柱间侧卧，伸手握上他硬挺的性器套弄，刚把指尖压上顶端小口柱间就喊叫着高潮了。他抖着腰，阳物吐出一股股白浊，射了好一会儿才止歇。斑在床单上擦擦手，拿手背贴了贴柱间额头。

好烫。

柱间半阖着眼，张着嘴探出舌尖，一副失神模样。他喘着粗气，阴茎竟又有了兴奋迹象。

“……柱间？”

“哈、哈啊、啊……斑，热、好热……”棕狼难耐地扭动起身体，杏眸对上斑的黑眼时有一瞬清明，“这样不行，不够，你得进来……”

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”斑急声道，“你这样我没法控制，肯定会在你体内成结的！”

柱间颤了下，虚弱地点点头。他努力摆成跪趴姿势，上身贴紧床褥，臀部高高翘起。棕色狼尾没有摆向一边，而是直竖着贴上柱间后背，尾尖拨乱了他的长发。一张一合剧烈收缩的小口一览无余。

斑眼睛红了，喉咙里滚动出满足的低吼。这样大胆淫靡的举动已经不只是赤裸的交配邀请。柱间完全献上了自己，他又怎么能让伴侣失望呢？

斑掰开柱间臀瓣舔了上去，湿软的舌尖挤入肉环——他记得柱间很喜欢这样。棕狼发出一声不带欢愉意味的尖叫，小腹骤缩，斑慌忙撤出舌，一股腥甜液体喷溅上斑的鼻尖。柱间的阴茎跳动着完全勃起。

棕狼哭了起来。他潮吹了。

斑难以置信地伸舌舔了舔鼻尖，不知道柱间体内哪个器官能有这样的功能。上次肏他的时候也这样…… 

瘫软趴伏的狼断断续续地抽噎：“斑、不要用舌头，太过了我会受不了的……”柱间显然是难过极了，泪珠一串串往下掉。小口翕张吐着透明淫液，周围皮肤散发着不正常的热度。斑安抚地罩上他，脑袋蹭蹭伴侣的脸颊：“我得给你做扩张、手指可以吗？”

“嗯、嗯…你来吧……”柱间额头抵住床褥，耳朵不停转动。

棕狼抽着气，被情热煎熬的身体轻松吞下斑两根手指，潮湿的肉壁蠕动着将异物往深处带去。斑咬咬牙快速加入了第三根。又一波液体浇湿了指尖，柱间扭着臀向后蹭，在斑的手指上肏起自己。斑眼神幽暗，如果添入第四指乃至整个手掌，柱间也会乖乖吃下去吧？意识到自己的想法多么可怕，黑狼摇晃脑袋，专心地按压湿滑肠壁想让伴侣舒服。

“可以了、斑……请你——”

“需要我做什么、柱间？”宇智波斑勾起唇角，用力抽送手指，趴伏在柱间背上咬他耳朵。

“嗯啊、唔……操我，狠狠操我……”

恭敬不如从命，柱间需要一顿狠肏度过发情期，斑就会给他想要的。伴侣的身体已经准备好了。他抽出手指，热硬的阳物撑开顺从的肉环，毫不费力就送到了底，水液挤压发出啪的一声。柱间哭叫着再次高潮，阴茎蹭过床单留下白渍。

“咿啊、啊啊啊啊啊、哈……好舒服、斑、就是那里，再用力点、嗯——！！”沉入情欲的棕狼放弃了人类的廉耻，不知羞地放声淫叫。斑大开大合地摆腰，每一下都肏进伴侣肠道深处。柱间流着生理性泪水，在一记特别重的操弄下用犬齿叼住被褥，布料上很快晕开深色的涎液痕迹。

黑狼丢弃了理性不再控制力道。柱间需要这个，斑告诉自己，茎身碾压过颤抖收缩的穴肉，在敏感点上狠狠顶弄。栗色耳朵一下趴平了，棕狼扬起脑袋脖颈绷成一道优美弧线，喉结不住滚动发出低沉的咕噜声。斑单手撑床，搂过柱间的腰把伴侣猛地按在自己的阴茎上。

他的茎头抵上了甬道内一块凹陷的高热软肉。原本放松软绵绵成一滩的人立时绷紧了肌肉，结果将体内凶器吞得更深。斑的阳物顶端被那处肉缝吸了进去，温热的液体一下溢出将肉腔淋得更加湿漉。

棕狼的肠道内另有隐秘肉穴，淫液就是从那儿冒出来的。黑狼睁大了眼睛竖直耳朵，试探顶弄着往里钻。

“别、啊啊！！痛！！你在做什么，出去、出去！！！”柱间哆嗦着向前爬开，扭头威胁地冲斑呲牙。斑哼了一声，拽住柱间的尾根把他扯回来，狠狠一挺腰。那处箍紧了他，斑只送入一点就再无法深入。

要被撕裂了。柱间张开嘴只能从喉间发出呵呵气音。他不知道斑钉进了什么地方，只知道那是自己最脆弱柔软的部位。无人造访过的柔嫩通道被猛地破开，棕狼双腿打颤跪都跪不住，一下瘫软在床铺上。乌发披散着，柱间脸色惨白冒出冷汗，尾巴在斑的手里不停抖动想要夹进腿间。他瞪圆了杏眼侧头看斑，发出呜呜的恐惧求饶声。

那新开发的肉穴软和如一汪泉水，斑稍微一动淫液就源源不断地泌出，他感觉自己要成结了。棕狼在他身下打着抖却不是出于快感，柱间蒙着水雾的琥珀色眼睛哀求着他。感觉到斑茎身顶端逐渐膨胀撑开肉道，棕狼一声声悲鸣起来。

斑咬紧牙撤出，在柱间肠道内成结。膨大的硬结抵住那处肉口，柱间因压迫感瞳孔放大，爪尖不知所措地抓挠床褥，身体倒是安静了下来。斑调整了一个更舒服的姿势，如一张毯子罩上自己的伴侣。精液一股股射入体内灌满肠道，柱间小声呜咽。

“刚才那样，很疼？”

“嗯。”柱间带着鼻音委屈地哼哼。

“对不起。”斑舔舔他侧脸，舐去一道道咸涩泪痕。他接着用舌尖逗弄狼耳内侧的软毛，棕狼怕痒地抖动耳朵。

“肚子痛吗？”

柱间摇摇头。他感觉比第一次好很多，只要伏趴着不动，斑的结就不会让他痛。痛楚渐渐褪去，小腹内唯余饱涨感。虽然不舒服但也不是无法忍受。

“我这是怎么了、斑？我会死吗？”他害怕地抽动鼻尖。

“胡说什么。”斑咬住他的耳朵，“是春天，柱间。你发情了。”

“什、什么？可是我——”自己这样绝对不正常，柱间再大大咧咧也知道普通公狼是不会这样的。

“别怕，我们是伴侣了，我会帮你的。你现在的样子很漂亮、柱间。”

“唔……”柱间立起耳朵，脸红了。被帅气的伴侣夸赞让他开心起来，几日间的不愉快全部忘光。棕色长尾快乐地扫着斑的胸膛，黑狼抱紧了他。


	7. Chapter 7

柱间在高热和阵阵痒意中不情愿地睁开眼。棕狼艰难地吐息，呼出的热气能把周围空气点燃。

热、好难过、想要………

他不知道自己合眼休息了多久，但肯定不超过两个时辰。柱间既疲倦又亢奋，扭动着下身喘气。斑还沉沉睡着，软下的阴茎塞在他体内堵住射入的精液。身后小口箍着斑的那物不停收缩，柱间感觉小腹一热，下身涌出了什么东西。

“哈啊………”棕狼哆嗦着爬出伴侣怀里，阳物脱离肠道发出啵的一声，他一下瘫在了床上。柱间颤抖着伸手，用利爪的指腹摸了摸身后那处。他摸到一手夹杂着白浊的滑腻粘液。好浪费……他忍不住缩紧穴口。察觉到自己第一个想法竟如此淫荡，千手柱间喉中挤出一声呜咽。

自己的身体不对劲了，这不是他，一定不是的……柱间蜷缩着尾巴打颤。但是体内好痒，他想要、好想要，斑为什么还不来肏他…… 棕狼发出了细声细气的哀叫。

柱间心里天人交战。他不想毫无廉耻地求操，但斑说过这是发情期，那他是不是可以——

他吸着鼻子，拱了拱斑的侧脸。黑狼哼哼一声，在床上摊开手脚，抖动耳尖。

伴侣为什么还不醒。他要受不了了。

柱间呜咽着爬到斑的身上。他扶住斑尚未硬起的那物抵上穴口，扭动腰一点点往里吞。阴茎顶端戳上了肠道内隐蔽的肉缝，疼痛和酥麻感一起涌上，柱间垂着脑袋呻吟起来。他不得章法地胡乱摆腰，一波波液体涌出，咕唧水声中斑的阳物渐渐挺立。

泪水顺着脸颊滑落，滴在斑的胸膛上。柱间急得直哭。不够、还不够，里面又疼又痒……他想要斑进去那里，他需要斑在身体最深处成结——

“自己玩得很开心啊、柱间。” 

棕狼霎时僵住，耳朵唰一下伏低。

宇智波斑醒来有一会儿了。他睁开眼时简直不敢相信眼前景象，以为自己睡糊涂了产生幻觉。千手柱间撑着自己胸膛起起伏伏，用湿热肠道套弄斑的阴茎，一声接一声地叫，要多色情有多色情。斑有些生气——这人把他当作什么、自慰棒吗？

温热的水珠滴落胸前，斑眨眨眼反应过来。

他抬起柱间下巴。棕狼琥珀色的眸子流着泪没有焦距，双颊泛着病态的潮红，不停探舌舔弄干裂的下唇。斑皱起眉——柱间要把他自己弄脱水了。

斑握住身上人的腰，小心翼翼地退出。柱间哼叫着绞紧了他，扭动腰拼命挽留。斑喘了一口，差点没抵抗住诱惑把这人按回去： “停下、柱间，停下！”

棕狼悲惨地叫了一声挣扎起来：“别走、求你了……我想要你的结、拜托……”

斑瞳孔放大，不由自主吞咽了一下。

“…你得喝水吃东西，身体会撑不住的。”黑狼狠下心把柱间压在床铺上，轻咬他的喉结。要害被锐齿钳住，柱间颤抖着把尾巴夹进腿间。斑松开嘴舔了舔：“乖、别动。”

“唔、咳咳……” “不要急，慢点喝。”

斑刚拿了水和食物回到床上柱间就趴进他怀里磨蹭。黑狼搂紧了伴侣，把杯沿压到柱间唇边。棕狼此时才感到焦渴，大口吞咽着，很快被呛到了。斑只好含了水一口口地喂，之后干脆叼了肉干用舌尖推进柱间口中。

“我饱了，现在能操我了吗？”柱间清醒了些，嗅闻着伴侣，凑上前舔咬斑的黑色耳尖。“再吃一点。”斑哄劝道。见柱间摇着脑袋，下身又蹭上自己硬挺的阳物，黑狼严正警告：“不吃就没得操。”

“呜……你怎么这样……”棕狼委屈起来，不情愿地叼住斑递到唇边的食物，末了用狼舌卷住斑的手指吸吮，“嗯唔…嗯…啊！等——你干嘛？！”

“不是说让我操你？”斑另只手探进柱间体内摸索，指尖很快触到了发烫隆起的肉缝，“这里都肿了……”斑拧着眉用指腹在那处按压抚摸想要检查有无伤口，柱间却一下子探出舌尖喘了起来，斑的手指滑出他口中牵起银丝，棕狼哆嗦着不停发抖。

“弄疼你了？”斑紧张问道。

“不、不……进去那里、斑、我需要你……哈啊、在里面成结……”

斑睁大眼：“——可是你说过那样很痛……”

柱间点头又摇头，臀部下压，斑的指节插进了肠道内的小口，那里瞬间泌出滑腻温热的液体包裹住异物。肉壁蠕动着吞吐，黑狼耳朵竖直，再不敢动。

“没关系的、啊、嗯啊……”棕狼小幅度摆腰，声音里有小小的泣音，“那里太痒了，我没法——哈啊啊！！！”不知被戳到哪里，柱间高潮了，前面后面都是。窄紧的肉腔缠着斑的手指不断吐出淫液，透明液体顺着肠道滑出体外，打湿了斑的手腕。斑盯着床单上渐渐晕开的水渍，低吼了一声：“你想好，我真的会在里面锁住你，你怎么喊疼我都不会停。” 柱间舔舔唇，喘着气吻了下斑的侧脸：“那就、拜托你了。”

就算斑放了狠话，顶入那狭窄腔道时他还是尽可能小心。黑狼掐住自己阴茎根部，转动耳朵捕捉伴侣的每一丝痛喘和欢吟。那里太紧了……肉缝虽然不断分泌润滑液，收缩着将斑的凶器努力往里吞，但甬道箍着阴茎头部，斑害怕一个用力会伤到柱间。他退出一点又挺腰送入，来来回回地操弄起高热的腔口。柱间瘫在他身上，忍不住叫了起来。“别、别玩了…啊啊啊啊不要顶那里……求求你、斑、直接进去锁住我、不、不要、呃——！”棕狼突然绷紧腰，又一波淫液涌出，滴滴答答把两人相连处弄得一片泥泞。

“柱间、柱间？”斑焦急地舔他侧脸，“还好吗？” 棕狼趴在伴侣的肩头呜咽，稍一扭动下身就传来咕啾水声。体内的痒意一直得不到缓解，柱间呜呜哭了起来。“求你操进去、把我弄坏也没关系、求你在里面成结……我、这样下去我会受不了的……”他身子贴紧伴侣蹭动，发出小小的咕噜声祈求着。

斑咬紧牙。他掐紧柱间汗湿滑腻的腰，抵住那道肉缝，坚定地挤开肉壁一寸寸钉入。柱间战栗着尖叫，狂乱地甩起尾巴一口咬上黑狼的肩。斑嘶了声，猛一送腰完全肏了进去，阴茎头部渐渐膨胀，他开始成结了。“唔、呜啊啊啊啊啊！斑、斑、斑……呜呜………”柱间松了嘴，眼泪一滴滴落在斑肩头的伤口上。棕狼抽泣着探出舌，一点点舐去淡粉色血水：“对不起……” “没事了、没事了、我在这儿呢………”斑搂紧他，也伸舌一下下舔去柱间的泪痕，棕狼的耳朵趴伏着，他知道这人一定难受极了。斑揉捏上柱间的尾根，另一只手探到柱间身前抚弄他的阳物，棕狼哼哼起来，低低发出欢愉的叫声。斑爱抚着自己的伴侣，将柱间温柔地推上高潮。


	8. Chapter 8

“嗯……好亮……”柱间缩起脑袋躲进被子里。

“抱歉。”斑起身关了窗户，“要不要吃点东西？”

柱间呼噜着抗议，蜷成一个球。发情期持续两天后他的狼尾狼耳才消失。斑一次次在伴侣体内腔道中成结射精，棕狼的小腹一直鼓胀着不曾消下去，最后柱间撑不住直接晕了。

“起来吧，咳、里面的东西得弄出来。”

“不行！”柱间瞪圆了眼激烈拒绝，两手下意识护住肚子。意识到他说了什么，两只狼面面相觑。斑坏笑起来：“怎么、想揣上我的崽？” “别胡说。”柱间喃喃，拽过干净床单裹了身子，下床时腿一软差点栽倒。他一瘸一拐地往外挪，见斑要跟过来，柱间威胁地呲牙：“我自己弄。”

之后几日棕狼见了黑狼就躲，仿佛看见斑的脸就会勾起柱间的心理阴影，有时他宁愿化形窝在草丛里睡觉也不愿回到床上。伴侣嫌弃自己了，黑狼发出可怜的呜呜声，踮着爪凑近伏卧的棕狼，讨好地舔他额头拱他下巴。柱间抬起眼喷了口气，不情不愿地扭转身子露出肚皮，小声吠叫。斑飞快贴了上去，心满意足地将伴侣团进怀里，大脑袋抵住棕狼吻部。

“所以之前干嘛躲我？”斑发现柱间一情动就会现出耳朵尾巴，特别好玩。他叼着一只栗色狼耳轻轻拉扯，下身温柔耸动。

“没什么特别原因……”臀部翘得更高，柱间摇晃着尾巴呻吟，“哈啊、啊，那里……唔！”

“说不说？”斑咬咬他的耳朵，大开大合地摆腰，棕狼哆嗦着叫唤。“都说了没——啊啊啊！！停、啊！我说、我说！你慢一点……我、嗯……”柱间扭动腰，卡在那里就是不往下讲，斑喉咙里发出恐吓的呜声。

“发情期……那不是我。我不会那么、那么——” “淫荡？”斑好心接了句。 “……”柱间眼圈一红，看着马上就要落泪，“我也不想那样的！可是身体、不对劲……呜呜呜斑你不要讨厌我………”

合着是害羞了。斑觉得这样的伴侣超可爱，卖力地操弄起来。棕狼发出一声惊叫软在了床上：“别顶那里、呃、痛……！”

“不想让我进去成结了？”斑拍拍他的屁股。

柱间涨红着脸扭头呲牙：“不想！疼！”

看来是发情期才会打开的地方，斑遗憾地舔舔鼻尖。他搂住柱间小腹，锁住了他。

“…以后每年都会发生那种事吗？”柱间窝在黑狼怀里，害怕地小声问。

“希望如此吧。”斑诚实答道，被气急败坏的伴侣狠狠咬了一口。

大半个月很快过去。斑想让柱间学会半狼形的转换①，结果这人总是不得要领。

“你不是现过好几次吗，想想那种感觉。” 

柱间眨巴着眼，脸红了：“可是、那时候、不是我能控制的……” 

斑反应过来，黑色长尾摇得虎虎生风。那天两人的教学毫无进展。

“这是狼吧。”

“明明是狗。”

“你见过这么大的狗？！”

“你见过这么乖的狼？！”

“有道理……但黑色那只肯定是狼，一直在用看垃圾的眼神往这边看啊——喂你在干嘛！！”

“过来宝贝儿，到这边来……哟西哟西，真乖真乖～你看它在摇尾巴哎，是不是超级可爱！”

“别薅了，仔细扉间大人发现你擅离职守赶你去扫思案所。”

“我哪里擅离职守了，不是还在大门这儿呆着吗。”

“那也是不务正业。”

“可是手感真的太好了，毛绒绒的。你也来摸摸看嘛！”

“………”

“怎么样？”

“…是不错，做成皮草能卖个好价钱。”

黑狼咆哮起来。

“对不起他不是那个意思！我们没想伤害你的朋友！”

“哼，还朋友，一看这就是它老婆。”

“…你还会分公母啊？”

“黑色那只大了一圈。”

“唔、我觉得只是毛更蓬一点？”

“无所谓，这俩怎么办？也不能让它们一直挡在门口。”

“放进去呗。”

“喂———”

“没用变身术，也没有查克拉，就是两只动物嘛，指不定是村子里谁养的。”

“你这么一说，棕色这只是有点眼熟。”

“嗯……好像是扉间大人的……有次我看见扉间大人拖了只大狗进千手族地，感觉就是它——”

旁边传来呼哧声。

“…刚才黑色那只是不是笑了。”

“…你的错觉。”

火影代理千手扉间听到木叶主道上的骚动，一个飞雷神瞬过去，就看见他的蠢大哥跟个陀螺似的转圈追自己尾巴，旁边坐着个擦破了膝盖的小姑娘，满脸鼻涕泪水地拍着手欢呼“狼狼！狼狼！”

“ **你在做什么。** ”扉间咬牙切齿。棕狼听见弟弟的声音，猛地停下，晃晃脑袋兴奋地吠叫一声，把蹲坐在一旁的黑狼推挤到扉间面前。

千手扉间和黑狼冷冷对视，同时在对方眼中读出了厌恶之情。

“扉间大人，这是您的狼…狗吗？”

“棕色那只是我的。黑色的估计是野的，随便赶哪儿去。”

柱间谴责地呜呜叫起来。扉间头疼地按住额角招呼斑：“行行行，你也跟过来，先去兽医那儿打针。”

黑狼一口咬上了扉间小腿。

①半狼是最强大的形态，既有狼的加成也能使用查克拉。宇智波的狼必须学会控制变形，因为兽性会影响对眼睛的操控。斑觉得每次变半狼报废一套衣服很麻烦，而且也没有强大对手需要他变，很少在任务中使用这种形态。

千手将狼作为神明供奉，佛间根本没想过还能强行控制变形，兄弟俩幼时是快乐狼崽。扉间不让柱间满月靠近人聚居的地方，是怕他大哥无法变回人形被做成皮草

斑想让柱间学变形也是这个考虑。但后来一想，柱间人形无敌，满月又有自己跟着，不学也无所谓，果断放弃


	9. Chapter 9

扉间带着穿好衣物的两人前往宇智波密室，走起路来重心还有些歪。柱间看着斑得意洋洋的样子，在他胳膊上狠拧了一把。

宇智波泉奈静静安睡在石台上，一如斑离开那天的模样。三人沉默着看了一会儿，扉间不自在地清嗓子：“做你该做的吧。”

“想好要说什么了？”斑瞥了他一眼。

“…不劳你费心。”

黑狼露出犬齿阴森一笑：“你要是敢搞砸，我可不管泉奈怎么想，立刻撕了你。”

“斑！”柱间立即拦在弟弟身前，警惕地瞪着伴侣。

“没事、大哥，不会搞砸的。”扉间从兄长身边绕过，拖了把椅子在石台边坐下。他对斑点点头：“解术。”

宇智波泉奈眼睫颤动，一双黑漆漆的猫儿眼渐渐有了焦距。

“泉奈，是我。”

是伴侣的声音，扉间今天怎么这么温柔……泉奈揉揉眼望向声音的方向，还有些迷迷糊糊的。白发千手的脸庞清晰起来，宇智波泉奈坐起身，像之前做过的千百次那样，一把抱了上去。千手扉间瞪大红眸，本来的胸有成竹被这莫名其妙的展开打乱，头顶一下冒出两只银白狼耳，他僵在泉奈怀抱里手足无措。

泉奈没觉得有什么不对，他蹭蹭扉间的脸，又顽皮地去咬他的耳朵，喉中滚动着满足的呼噜声：“你怎么来了、扉间？我不是让你在窝里好好休息嘛？”

——窝…哪儿来的窝、这都什么跟什么？！小鬼脑子被他哥的万花筒搞坏了？扉间艰难地吞咽，求助地望向呆愣在一旁的两人。

宇智波斑的脸黑得像锅底，他照着弟弟后脑勺一弹指：“泉奈松手。这不是幻境，该醒醒了。”

宇智波泉奈这才感觉出自己并非温香软玉在怀，抱着的家伙僵硬得跟石头似的。他慢慢松开手，环视一周，目光最后定在扉间的脸上。不时扫一眼两只抖动的银耳朵，泉奈呲牙冷冷道：“你来做什么，我说过不想见你。”

斑捂住了脸。这一百八十度转变也太生硬，能骗过谁啊。——可是千手扉间好像很吃这一套，耳朵都趴下去了。

“我是来向你道歉的……对不起。”扉间诚恳道，看了泉奈的黑眼睛一秒又垂下目光，投向宇智波的侧腰。

“扉间……”柱间听出了弟弟语气中的懊丧，忍不住上前。斑拉住他的手摇摇头：“让他们两人好好聊吧，我们走。结果如何今晚便知。”

斑整只狼压在柱间身上，发出呼噜呼噜声。棕狼用爪子推他未果，泄气地舔起了黑狼的下巴。他这么趴了一会儿，突然立起耳朵起身向山坡下张望。满月之下，树林中钻出一黑一白两道影子。斑吠叫一声，摇起了尾巴。

泉奈和扉间来了。

泉奈和哥哥一样毛色纯黑，身形小一圈也更精瘦。他听见斑的声音，高兴地短吠，飞快从白狼身边蹿了出去。两头黑狼很快滚到一起，打闹着互咬吻部。白狼小跑到柱间旁边优雅趴下，喷了口气，棕狼拱了拱他。千手的两只狼看着“矜持宇智波”疯狂摇尾巴的样子，都发出了呼哧呼哧的嘲笑声。

四只狼一同度过了第一个月圆。他们在能俯瞰木叶的地方窝在一起挤作一团，柱间在伴侣和家人的环抱中满足地呼噜着。一切都好起来了。

“唔……哈呃……”

“柱间，你——”

“没、我没事…唔……”

“这都第几天了，我陪你去族医那儿看看。”斑紧紧皱着眉，把瘫坐在地上的家伙拽起来。连续几日柱间早起第一件事就是冲出去呕吐，胃里没东西只能一个劲干呕，那声音听得斑自己都反酸。偏偏这人晨吐时苍白虚弱得像个鬼，之后却很快生龙活虎起来，再没其他异样，斑刚开始还相信了柱间“我很好”的自我诊断。

“只是换季综合征而已啦，别这么担心。”柱间洗了把脸恢复过来，笑眯眯地看着斑，“早饭是什么？”

斑抱起双臂：“起码让你弟做个检查。”

“可别。”柱间打了个抖，“我不想躺那张台子，停尸床似的。” 

这事儿还是被千手扉间发现了，不发现才怪。初代目火影大人在晨会中途突然捂着嘴跳窗，抱住街边一棵树大吐特吐。扉间打发了不知所措的众人，要拉他大哥去实验室。柱间拼命反抗，两人僵持不下，妥协的结果就是初代目口述症状不用躺台子。

扉间越听脸越黑，最后打断柱间一锤定音道：“你假孕了。”

“假、什么？？？”柱间瞪大眼。

“ **假 孕** 。”扉间咬牙切齿一字一顿道，“斑那混球在哪，他得过来一起听着——”

“——可是我没那功能！”

“所以是假的。要么你的身体以为你揣了斑的崽子，要么你自己想揣斑的崽子。”

“我———”柱间嘴开开合合一个字也没蹦出来，他想起初春发情期前后的种种，羞得就地一蹲缩成一团。

“他怎么了？！”斑刚听到消息就往火影楼赶，看见伴侣坐在地上蜷成一个白白的球，他挡在柱间身前冲扉间呲牙。

“假孕。”扉间重复道，一丝惧意也无。

“呜……”棕狼发出了悲惨的呜咽，哆嗦着蜷得更紧。

“尽情羞愧吧。”白狼对大哥没一点同情心，“不用开药，等你想明白自己没怀上自然就好了。”

黑狼犹在瞠目结舌地消化信息，扉间瞪了他一眼：“归根结底是你的错。那个、”他比了比毫无形象的火影大人，“你自己处理。” 说罢丢下二人飞雷神走了。

斑突然有种和柱间一起缩成一团再不见人的冲动。他在柱间旁边坐下，戳了戳伴侣，勉强开口道：“别哭了，对你和‘孩子’都不好。”

“你还有心情开玩笑！”柱间抬起头来控诉，可惜泫然欲泣的模样看得斑只想亲他。黑狼在伴侣额头吻了一下，抵住他脑袋蹭蹭鼻尖：“不就是假孕嘛、多大点事，我陪着你呢。”

“唔。”柱间抬起火影袍的袖子蹭掉眼泪，主动窝进了伴侣怀里。斑心满意足地打横抱起火影大人，大步向家走去。


	10. Chapter 10

“看见兄长了吗？”扉间抖抖手里的卷轴。

“我以为他在你这儿？”

“分头去找，那家伙又翘班了。”扉间气呼呼地小声嘟囔，“…可别让我在赌场抓住你”。

“柱间？”斑寻着伴侣甜甜的气味，来到自己屋前。他唰一下打开拉门。

房间宛如暴风过境。床褥被拖到了壁橱前，柜门大开，斑的衣物散落在地上堆起一座小山。听见斑的声音，那座小山耸动了一下。斑瞥见了衣物下露出的一截棕色狼尾，那尾巴还在轻轻摇晃。

“你都干了什么好事——HASHIRAMA！”

斑扑了上去。衣物里传来犬类闷闷的短促尖叫。斑从小山里剥出一只浑身滚热的棕狼。他眨眨眼皱起了眉。

柱间在白日躲进他的屋子，还化作了全狼形。

“喂、你怎么了？”他凑上前去抚摸伴侣的背部。柱间低低呜咽一声避开他的手，匍匐着想拱回衣物堆，斑揪住他的尾巴，在尾根轻捏了一下。棕色的狼瞬间塌了腰倒在织物上，扭头照着斑的手就是一口。

“嘶！”斑缩回手。柱间不仅咬了他，还破皮见血了。他冷下声音：“变回来，柱间。”

“嗷呜！”

“不变是吧，”斑扯住棕狼后腿不让他挣脱，压上去挠柱间肚皮。往常柱间都会呼哧喘着气投降，今日棕狼却垂下脑袋挤出一声痛嚎。

斑立刻停手。他开始担心了。斑拍拍狼脑袋：“翻过来让我看看。”棕狼低呜着缩成一团。“不要怕，我不会弄疼你。乖、柱间。”

栗色皮毛的狼不情愿地哼哼，缩起四肢滚动身子，露出覆盖着白色软毛的腹部。柱间的尾巴紧张甩动，一下下抽着斑的膝盖。斑轻轻把手覆上去，伸进绒毛里摸索。他摸到了肿胀的硬块。柱间又发出了可怜的呜呜声。斑拨开毛发，看见了棕狼两排深红色的乳头，他捏了捏，乳尖硬得如同石子。柱间整只狼颤抖起来，不住低呜，爪趾蜷伸想要蹬踹。

斑心下有了计较：“没事的，变回人形，我帮你。”“呜……”狼琥珀色的眼睛眨巴着，钻进了衣物堆。一阵窸窣过后柱间披着斑的鸦青羽织，露出个脑袋。一对栗色狼耳在他头顶抖动。

“斑、”柱间拢着衣襟吸鼻子，“我变不回去，耳朵尾巴还在………”

“这样就行了。”斑四肢伏地凑近他，撩开衣襟。柱间的胸脯隆起明显的弧度，蜜色的皮肤被撑至半透明。乳晕变大变深，乳尖挺立着涨成莓果的颜色。柱间颤抖着吸气：“我这是怎么了？胸前一碰就疼……变成狼还好过一点。”

“你涨奶了，柱间。”斑饶有兴致地将手掌覆了上去，包裹住蜜色乳肉，“你还用我的衣服筑巢，把房间弄得一团乱。”

“我不是故意的……”柱间躲着他的手，“别碰、疼！”

“都结块了，你在发低烧，必须处理。”斑严肃地说，瞥了眼柱间平坦的小腹，咂咂嘴，“还没产崽呢就先涨奶……”

“又不是我想的！”柱间委屈地喊，“我也不想假孕啊、难受死了！”

“哦、你想真怀上？”

“没有！！”柱间生气了。斑把他的身体搞成这样，让他误以为自己揣了狼崽，这人却一点不同情就只会嘲笑他……他越想越委屈，眼底泛起泪意，耳朵耷拉了下来。

“对不起、我瞎说的。”斑马上道歉。他不该刺激“孕期”的伴侣。黑狼舔舔柱间的眼尾：“别哭了、柱间……我帮你，开始会有点疼，你忍着些。” 他不等柱间反应就含上涨红的右侧乳头，手握着乳肉按摩起来。

“啊啊啊！！痛！斑、哈啊……好疼、停下、停下呜呜呜………”

胸口传来难以忍受的胀痛，斑的舌还在戳弄他乳尖的小孔，牙齿刮蹭着乳晕软嫩的皮肤。才刚开始柱间就受不了了，他推着斑的脑袋想让黑狼停嘴。

斑没理他，力道适中地焐着揉着，感觉掌中硬块慢慢软化。他用舌面裹住乳孔狠狠嘬了一口，乳肉从指缝里溢出。柱间发出一声凄惨的尖叫，软了腰向后倒去。斑闭眼侧头，还是被飞溅的乳汁射了满头满脸。他舔掉唇边带着丝腥气的香甜汁液，拨开柱间的发丝吻上棕狼的唇，顶开齿关。

还晕着的柱间尝到斑舌尖的甜味，瞪圆了眼：“唔、唔唔唔——！” 斑放开他，炸起的黑色刘海还在往下滴白色液体。

“甜不甜？”

柱间瞪着他，眼圈又红了。栗色尾巴压在他身下拼命甩动，一副很想抽斑的脸的模样。斑咳嗽一声，揽过人的腰，把柱间抱起靠坐上柔软的衣物堆。他刚凑上去轻嗅柱间就往后缩。

“你、你还要干嘛？”柱间混着鼻音警惕地看他。

“这边才刚疏通，还没弄完呢，”斑奇怪地答道，“况且你左边不疼了？”

“唔……那你、你轻点……”

斑应了声，右手现出一点爪子抠弄着柱间左侧乳孔，手掌推按着他的胸脯。他揉着柱间的左胸，嘴里没停地吮吸着右侧乳尖，一股股香甜乳汁涌入口中被他尽数贪婪咽下。柱间看着斑喉结滚动，呻吟着弹起腰，左乳很快溢出了白色汁液。

斑舌尖最后卷了一下，舔了舔嘴：“多谢款待。”柱间脸腾一下红了，耳朵哆嗦着趴下去。斑继续揉按他的左乳，将或喷溅或滴落的乳汁抹上柱间胸口，一路滑下。柱间呻吟着摆起尾巴。

宇智波斑瞥见伴侣半勃的性器，又看见那棕色长尾缓缓挪向一边轻拍，露出犬齿勾起唇角：“想要了？” 棕狼红着脸点头。

假孕真是个好东西。宇智波斑心怀感激。

斑拨弄两下挺立的乳尖，将积聚在掌心的奶液抹上柱间的阳物，套弄起来。屋里满是滑腻的水声和浓郁的奶香。柱间撑起一点身子，搂住斑的脖颈舔咬他人类的耳朵，断断续续地喘着，棕色立耳搔过斑的头发。斑快速套弄几下茎身，揉按上柱间的双球和会阴。

柱间哽咽一声，抖着腰到了。

斑的硬物在柱间腹部蹭动，他叼住柱间的左乳吸了口，舔舔自己的指腹，顺着柱间的腰窝摸了把棕狼的尾根，将手指挤进臀缝。柱间趴在他怀里哼唧，主动将长尾搭到身前方便伴侣动作。

圆钝的指甲戳了戳一缩一张的小口，黑狼发出犬类疑惑的呜声：“你湿了，柱间。”他在肉环处抹了抹又按一下，抬手搓捻指尖，透明淫液顺着手指滴落，“我还没进去呢就兴奋成这样？”

棕狼的尾巴啪地抽了下他的腰。斑笑笑，两根手指抵住穴口插了进去，湿软的肠道立即包裹上来，收缩挤压着发出淫靡水声。柱间呻吟着在斑的怀里不断磨蹭：“直接进来、斑……我准备、啊、准备好了……”

现在的柱间太敏感，他受不住自己的结。斑保持着人类形态，把伴侣抱起摆成跪趴姿势。柱间抗议地哼哼，看不见斑的脸让棕狼不安起来。“相信我柱间，这样你好受些。”斑压在他背上安抚地亲吻，一点点推了进去。人类的阴茎比半狼形态更易接受，但棕狼还是难过地呜呜求饶。“你轻一点，哈啊、啊……肚子难受、不要伤到宝宝………”

他真的相信自己怀了斑的狼崽。黑狼差点控制不住化形了。斑慢慢送到底，柱间一直喘息扭动着，尖锐的指甲把斑的衣服撕成一条条。黑狼搂上伴侣的小腹，在栗色狼耳边发出低柔的呼噜声：“痛吗？要不今天别做了吧？”

“不，嗯……可以的、你动吧。”柱间抖动耳朵小小声道，臀部往后蹭了一下。性器顶端一下戳上肠壁的敏感软肉，棕狼发出声甜腻的哼叫软成一滩。宇智波斑要被伴侣色情的样子逼疯了。他叼住柱间不停颤动的尖耳，下身克制地温柔抽插，柱间舒服得呻吟都断断续续，半张脸埋在斑的衣物里磨蹭嗅闻。黑狼现出爪子，探到伴侣胸前揉捏起蜜色乳肉。柱间一下子弓身叫起来，斑的掌心掬起一汪白色乳汁。

“——斑！你别、别再弄那里了……我不需要——你在做什、哈啊啊！！不、唔唔———”

斑用溅满乳汁的手捂住了柱间的嘴。鼻腔里全是温热香甜的味道，还有斑的气息……身体随着顶弄的节奏颤抖，柱间眼尾红红地呜咽，喘着气探出舌，柔软舌尖扫过黑狼的掌心一点点把自己泌出的汁液舔舐干净。棕狼叼住伴侣的食指咬了咬：“呜、呜呜——我、我要到了，斑……啊！” 斑咕噜一声，照着敏感点碾磨，柱间尖叫着伴侣的名字，绞紧了一瞬又瘫软下去。斑搂住他，低吼着射进柱间体内，棕狼软绵绵地蜷进黑狼怀里。

“还好吗？”斑舔舔他的侧脸。

“嗯…挺好的。”柱间亲昵地磨蹭斑，侧头舔吻他的唇角，“我有点困……”

“去床上？”

“这里就很好。”棕狼打了个哈欠，打算接着团在小窝里睡觉。斑嫌弃地打量这一堆被弄得脏兮兮的衣物，喷了下鼻子。

“你要干嘛？放我下来——”

“你要我的衣服还是要我？”

“……要你。”柱间认真思考两秒作出艰难抉择。斑对着他呲了呲牙。

柱间的假孕症状没有好转，真要说的话日益严重。斑打量着伴侣小腹圆润的弧度，抱着人直接去找了千手扉间。

“——庸医！！”

“我根本不是医生！不想躺台子的家伙在那儿呢！况且谁知道会出这种事——”扉间气得现出了狼尾狼耳，白色的大尾巴甩出一阵风。

“斑、我们真的要有孩子了！”唯一不受影响还有点小高兴的是柱间，他摸着自己的小腹发出开心的呼噜。

“别高兴太早。”扉间狂躁地转来转去，“一胎能有四到七个，我得给你做检查，之后你得保持狼形直到生产不然身体受不了———”

柱间短吠一声，冲着斑摇起了尾巴。宇智波斑已经被这个消息砸懵了。四到七只？将来得跟那么多只到处乱窜的狼崽子争柱间的注意力？！他是喜欢拿怀孕打趣伴侣没错，可没想过这事真能成啊！！

“…你不高兴吗？”柱间担忧地拽住黑狼衣袖，一双水汪汪的杏眼看着他。

“……我当然高兴。”斑凑过去吻了他一下，强颜欢笑。

该怎样把小崽子丢给弟弟和千手扉间养呢？宇智波斑默默思考。


End file.
